


the heart and the crown

by hadashi (sumiregusa)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiregusa/pseuds/hadashi
Summary: The Southern Kingdom has used the Summer Wars to maintain the fragile peace of the five kingdoms for hundreds of years. The Summer Wars are held for the entirety of one summer every three years and involve festivals, huntings, sporting events, and games that all who come may take part in.Tobio, the crown prince of the Western Kingdom, has been chosen to participate in the archery event – the first time the Western Kingdom has formally participated in the Summer Wars in nearly two generations. But more than anything, Tobio just wants to see his brother again, who was married off to the crown prince of the Southern Kingdom over five years ago.But Tooru hates Tobio. Even though he has longed settled in the Southern Kingdom and loves his mate, Hajime, he is unable to shake off the bitterness at being usurped by his younger brother because he is an alpha.Two brothers must learn how to navigate their evolving relationship amongst political turmoil within the Southern court and as the Summer Wars unveil more secrets than anyone was expecting.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, only putting the main pairings
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	the heart and the crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worthless pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043684) by [achillesheelx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillesheelx/pseuds/achillesheelx). 



> So, this story is inspired by "Worthless Pride" by achillesheelx. I highly recommend reading it if you haven't, but you don't need to read their story in order to understand mine. I was really inspired by the world their story took place in as much as the plot, so I was interested in expanding on it more, but also in a slightly different way. There are a few major differences between the two such as Tobio being the sibling that becomes the heir of the Western Kingdom instead of Kiyoko, and Tobio is a legitimate heir instead of a bastard since his mother is the Western king's second wife rather than a prostitute. 
> 
> This story also takes place several years after the events that transpired in "Worthless Pride" (even though that story hasn't been completed yet), and it also has more of a focus on familial relationships and dynamics than romance, but the political aspects will still be similar. I am also including a lot more of the ensemble cast as well. There will also be a few name changes (such as Queen Amari being changed to Queen Raimei) just because there's just a some names that I think work better for this particular story and for what I have planned. 
> 
> I also attempted to contact the author of "Worthless Pride" about writing this since I didn't want to do it without their consent, but I don't think they've been active for some time now. If they ever do come back and do not want this story to be written, it will be taken down. If not, hopefully I'll get their blessing and things can go on as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent far too long being stupid, which is why my writing is terrible.

The Southern Palace felt like a dream. It almost appeared to sprout from the ground like the trees and flowers that surrounded it, vines and moss creeping up the dark green columns and steps leading from the gardens. Or perhaps it had always existed. Maybe the gods had built it themselves when they created the earth anew. 

Throughout their entire journey to the Southern Kingdom, Tobio had fervently insisted on traveling longer and faster. He had shaved off nearly five days on what would be a two week journey. He had felt guilty since Sugawara-san was accompanying him. The omega needed constant rest due to his pregnancy. And Tobio knew while he said that he was fine, he could tell that the older man was incredibly fatigued despite riding in a carriage the entire way when they finally reached the Southern Palace. His excitement to meet his brother again dulled his hunger and energized him to the point of becoming an annoyance to his traveling companions. None could truly blame him, least of all Sugawara-san who understood his eagerness. 

Thankfully, they had arrived in the afternoon. For the past two days, the royal family have been hosting feasts in celebration of the king’s upcoming birthday. Tobio had sent a messenger ahead to announce their arrival, and the Western entourage found themselves being led to a series of pavilions that they would be staying in during the Summer Wars. 

Sugawara-san had taken Tobio’s offered arm, his free arm wrapped around his protruding stomach. He took small, timid steps, claiming that his knees had become weak during the journey. A pang of regret instantly pierced Tobio’s heart as he profusely apologized, excusing his guards and couriers to go on ahead, much to their dismay. Only Kindaichi and Kunimi strayed, preferring to walk several feet in front of them and murmuring to each other in such a way that only mates could. 

“Forgive me,” Tobio said again, his other hand that was not currently supporting the omega coming to fiddle with his swinging kimono sleeves. “I should not have pushed us so hard. Your pain is my fault.”

“Hush,” Sugawara-san said, the hand resting on his belly grabbing Kageyama’s free one. He gave it a single firm squeeze before releasing it. “It is only because I have been sitting for so long. I just need to stretch some more, and I will be good as new.” 

This did not keep Tobio from frowning, but he did not apologize again. Instead, he looked ahead, seeing their new lodgings beyond Kindaichi and Kunimi’s shoulders. Beyond them, a Southern courier was explaining in an accented lilt that their guards were being placed in barracks meant for visiting officials. Guards and soldiers from other visiting kingdom were being housed there as well, separate from the Southerners. The couriers were being bunked together as well in a more elegant setting, but none quite so magnificent as the pavilions. They all appeared to be modeled after the Southern Palace, but more humble and less resplendent. 

The red and green marble remained, as well as the steep design of the roof. The outer halls of the palace were open air, and the pavilions mimicked this too. However the thick columns of the palace – the girth wide enough Tobio believed that three or four men would be needed to wrap around it – was removed since it these were much smaller buildings, and there were fewer decorations on the outside. It appeared that the Southerners believed that the Southern Palace was the main focus on attraction, and guest lodgings were only meant to remind any visitors that they could never obtain the same amount of the opulence the Southern royal family possessed. 

Tobio’s pavilion only possessed one bed chamber, and it was much closer to the palace than the others. He supposed it was due to the fact that he was crown prince’s brother in law, but it still startled him when he saw his companions being escorted away. He could see their pavilion that the three would be sharing from his own, but Tobio was not fond of the idea of being isolated from other Westerners, especially Sugawara-san. 

“Are you sure you will be alright?” he asked after the omega had insisted he would be able to make it there himself without collapsing. Instinctively, he began reaching for his arm, his fingers just brushing against his kimono sleeve once more when Kunimi stepped forward. 

“Kageyama-sama,” he started, “we will take care of Sugawara-san. Please relax and unpack, and we will meet before the feast tonight.” The younger omega linked his arm with Sugawara-san, gently guiding him away as Tobio somewhat glumly nodded his head. 

As he watched their retreating backs and shifted on his feet, he suddenly noticed a new presence near him. His head snapping up and whipping to the right, Tobio’s blue eyes met a pair of vivid green. A flood of images swarmed his mind. The lush, wet forests they traveled through, sparkling emeralds dangling from his mother’s ears, the fresh grass of his childhood home – all the same color of this woman’s eyes. 

The intensity of her gaze made him want to flinch, but he ended up taking a half-step back, hands flexed as if he was about to reach for something. He had no weapons on his body. He had taken off his knife before they had arrived and stored away his bow. Tobio did not want to appear hostile even though he still wore his hakama tucked into armored shin guards and tekko under his sleeves . His father’s warmongering was not something he wanted to reflect on a supposedly diplomatic and friendly event. 

“You are Kageyama Tobio,” the woman said simply. Her voice reminded Tobio of a fountain, a smooth and silver sound accompanied by the occasional drip-drip of her accent. 

“I am,” he confirmed with a nod of his head. 

She was dressed in typical Southern fashion. Her dress was a deep blue, the hem of the skirt ending right above her ankles. Her arms and shoulders were bare to reveal neatly made scars on her skin. Each wound had healed with the skin puffing outwards and tinged with a pink that was unlike the rest of her brown skin. She wore leather cuffs on her wrists and a beautiful gold ornament around her neck that rested above her breasts. Her hair was the color of the fertile soil farmers coveted, streaked with strands of light gray, and pulled into a loose braid that fell across her shoulder. It wasn’t until Tobio’s eyes finally locked on the ornate circle she wore did he finally realize who she was. 

He nearly tipped forward with how quickly and forcefully he bowed, elbows pressing into his ribs and fingers digging into his thighs with shock. 

_“Your majesty,”_ he said in the Southern language. His voice was on the verge of a choke combined with a shout. He sounded strange, and the back of his neck felt hot with embarrassment. This was not the first impression he wanted to make on his brother’s mother in law; exhausted, disheveled, and in need of a bath. 

“Please, please,” Queen Raimei said, stepping forward to place a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “No need for such formalities in this environment.” He rose slowly as he hand slipped off of him. She was a few inches shorter than him, but Tobio was tall himself. “We are practically family after all. You are Tooru-kun’s brother, no?”

He nodded his head. _“Yes,”_ he responded, still in Southern. _“I have not… have not gazed…”_ He trailed off, scowling at his inability to properly speak Southern. His father had never forced any language upon him since he was convinced that the Western language was the most important and only one anyone needed to know. He had attempted to study the Southern language before he came and on the trip here. Little came of it, obviously. 

Queen Raimei shook her head, a gentle smile on her face. “I am perfectly fine speaking your Western tongue,” she said to him. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, not quite able to meet her gaze. “I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, _kaisi_.” Before Tobio could ask her what that last word meant, the queen switched the topic. “I hope the journey here was not too difficult. I remember Tooru-kun was quite tired when he first arrived. We had an entire banquet ready for him and Hajime, but the poor scrap fell asleep at the table.” Her laughter sounded was light and airy as she remembered fondly. Her voice gained a more somber tone as she asked, “Is your mate feeling okay?”

“Mate?” Tobio questioned, eyebrows pinched together.

“Concubine?” the queen suggested. When Tobio continued to stare at her blankly, she said, “The pregnant omega.”

Eyes nearly popping out of his head, Tobio waved his arm frantically in front of him while he shook his head in tandem. “Sugawara-san is my most trusted advisor,” he said, perhaps a little too quickly as some confusion overcame the queen’s features. “He is my advisor,” he repeated, arms returning to his side. His fingers pinched the hem of his own robes, his thumbnail digging into the black silk. “His husband remains in the Western Kingdom.”

Slight disapproval formed in the queen’s eyes. “It is not wise to travel with an omega in such a state. It is very dangerous.”

Tobio nodded his head in understanding. “I know. It’s just that… Sugawara-san has always traveled with me when I go abroad. I did not want to leave without him.”

His reasoning didn’t sway the queen’s displeasure, but she did not press him any further. It almost reminded him of his father. He had been incredulous at Tobio’s insistence on bringing Sugawara-san with him. His father had told him that he was _no longer a child_ and had to learn how to care for himself without having an omega of all people advising him. Sugawara-san’s mate had probably needed less convincing than Tobio’s father. He had merely needed that Tobio would ensure the safety of his unborn child, unsurprising since Tobio knew that his affection for Sugawara-san only went as far as his ability to produce an heir.

“Well then, Kageyama-sama, I will see you tonight at the banquet.” The queen eyed his clothing. “I hope you brought something lighter. It is quite hot here in the Southern Kingdom.”

While he did not bring any clothes suitable for the weather since his mother was insistent that her son, a crown prince in his own right, should represent his kingdom while he was away, he still nodded his head. 

The queen turned to leave, but Tobio called out for her. “Your majesty, Sugawara-san is still suffering from morning sickness. And I believe that he hasn’t been eating enough or what he has been eating it not enough to support him. Is there anyway you can tell the servants to provide him with healthy meals and snacks suitable for a pregnant omega?”

Blinking in surprise, the queen nodded her head. “Of course, Kageyama-sama,” she said, voice softer. “I have a few recipes that could help your friend’s stomach settle more. Tomorrow, I will have them ready.”

Tobio bowed again. “Thank you, Queen Raimei.” With that, the noble queen left, her sandaled feet nearly silent as she walked over the stone pathway. 

The servants had already unpacked Tobio’s belongings. His clothes were still folded, placed in the drawers, while he shoes were neatly lined up against the wall furthest from the entrance. He hadn’t brought many personal items. There were two books he had brought with him that concerned the history of the Southern Kingdom, and the gifts he intended to give to his older brother and his family. 

For the Summer Wars, Tobio had packed a few of his bows and quivers of arrows, and he was pleased to see that they had not been touched. Tobio did not consider himself to be a territorial person, but when someone with no knowledge of archery fiddled with his equipment, he always feared they would ruin it. He could understand why his older brother got so upset whenever he touched his bow, especially when they were younger. Tobio could only imagine how he we react if there was a small, grubby goblin messing with his things. 

He shed his outer robes and kicked off his boots. It was strange to him that there were no servants left to wait on him, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that the next room was the bathroom, and the deep tub was already filled with steaming water. The scent of roses permeated throughout the air, intermingling with the lavender bunches that decorated the pavillion. The tension was already leaving Tobio’s body from the delicates smells alone. 

He began to strip, dropping his clothes at his feet. There was a strange enthusiasm he now had to bathe. Normally after any long journey or trip, whether it was to another city or from hunting, Tobio wanted to wash off the dirt and grim from his body. They made timed stops on their way to the Southern Kingdom for Sugawara-san, but even then, no one in Tobio’s party truly were given a suitable amount of time to fully clean themselves and relax. 

In the Western Kingdom, there were various steps to be taken while cleaning oneself. A Westerner would never step into the bath first. That was the last step. The first step involved cleaning the skin with water, soap, and some sort of sponge or cloth. Tobio found a small cloth that was folded on a counter, along with a cup that he used to scoop water from the tub. He poured the water onto his body before scrubbing at his skin with the cloth and soap that smelled of cassia. 

Once he rinsed himself a few more times, Tobi moved onto his hair. He wetted it before carding oil through his black locks. When that was rinsed as well, and he felt free of the sweat and grime that had clung to him on the journey, he finally stepped into the tub. 

The bottom appeared to be covered in smooth stones, held in place with plaster, that felt wonderful under his feet. His body practically sagged when it was submerged in the water, sighing with relief as the warmth and smell. It was in moments like these where Tobio was sure that he could never be more relaxed nor did he think he could ever be stressed again. 

Tobio remained there until his fingers began to prune and the water began to cool. He lazily toweled himself off, happily collapsing into the low bed with his hair still wet. 

Unlike the Westerners, Southerners slept in beds rather than futons. It was still low to the ground with four vertical columns at each corner that held up a square frame that outlined the bed. White gauze created a canopy above him, supposedly meant to fall around the sides of the bed as well, but were currently tied to each of the posts. 

He shifted until he pulls back to the silk sheets, crawling under until he was cocooned in white. He vaguely remembered something Sugawara-san said about silk. It kept you cool when it was hot out, and warm when it was cold. Tobio wasn’t the biggest fan of silk sheets since he often felt like he could slip out from the bed if he turned too much or too quickly. But with the oppressive heat and humidity that made it harder for Tobio to breathe (or so he claimed), he could understand why the Southerners favored it opposed to the typical cotton blankets. 

Above the canopy of gauze, there was a thin strip of a window that runs along the wall that the head of the bed is pressed against. It was clearly only there to allow light in rather than for viewing. The late afternoon light almost fluttered into the pavillon, igniting the specks of dust into gold and silver. Tobio’s eyes narrowed in on the tied gauze, slightly mystified by the way the light filters through it. Honey yellow and then dun. 

It made the world feel more dreamy, even with the muffled voices of servants performing their duties and the sound of sandals treading over grass. The smell of lavender was soothing and calming. He was comfortably warm in his bed, cooled by the silk that was smooth against his skin. Somewhere, a bell rang in the wind. Before Tobio knew it, he was asleep. 

* * *

“Kageyama-sama,” a voice roused him. 

Tobio blinked awake, his mind foggy. He twisted to look over his shoulder to see Sugawara-san sitting on the edge of his bed, his pale hand resting on Tobio’s back. Around them, the white gauze had been set loose. He supposed they were weighted at the bottom since they shifted only slightly when the wind blew. 

The omega smiled gently at him, brushing back his own dove gray hair behind his ear. “The feast will be starting soon,” he told him. “Go wash your face and freshen up. I’ll pull out some clothes for you.”

Normally, Tobio would protest being treated like a child, but his mind was in enough of a haze that he dumbly nodded his head and stumbled to the washroom. It wasn’t until after he has splashed cold water on his face and dabbed some scent neutralizing oil on his wrists and neck did he remember that he was totally naked. 

Ears burning red, Tobio sheepishly reentered the bedroom with a spare towel wrapped around his waist. Sugawara-san looked up from where he is smoothing out Tobio’s hakama, grinning when he notices the towel. 

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, slowly lowering himself to sit on the bed. He winces, rubbing his rounded stomach with his right hand. 

Sugawara-san had changed into a kimono that was a lovely shade of pale mint-green. The obi was a dull gold that had a faint floral design with a coral colored obiage peeking over the top and a silver obijime wrapped around the obi itself. Sugawara-san had always been an elegant, sophisticated omega, and Tobio was aware that he liked to convey this through his clothes. The omega even put on a hiyoku to help cover his neck despite the heat. He never wore anything bright or eye catching, preferring to blend in with a garden with his natural, earthy shades rather than vibrant patterns. 

“I should be asking you that,” Tobio responded as he began to quickly dress. “Kunimi helped you dress, right?”

Sugawara-san chuckled, still rubbing his stomach. “Yes, though Yuutaro-kun did have to help him tie the obi.”

That information didn’t surprise Tobio. Kunimi had always been rather indolent, even when they were children. Tobio’s mother often snidely referred to him as a _lazy omega_ since while he was quite smart, he put little effort into understanding his second gender and would usually forego most omega conventions. 

Tobio can remember an instance where his father had suggested that he should Kunimi since he came from a well-respected noble family that had close ties to the throne. His mother nearly threw a fit since she despised the idea of having an _empty-headed, dull-eyed, listless omega_ ruling next to her son. Even Lady Kaguya agreed, a true sign of an ill-fitting match since the two queens could barely get along, much less take the same side. 

Tobio was thankful that his father decided to listen to his wives since he was uninterested in Kunimi. He valued his intelligence and friendship, but nothing more than that. Besides, Tooru had pointed out to him before he left that Kindaichi was very much enamoured with Kunimi which proved to be true as he began to court him after they both had their genpuku. 

Letting out a hum of acknowledgement, Tobio pulled a black haori over his shoulders. Smiling softly, Sugawara-san reached out to smooth the fabric over his chest and arms. 

“Do you think my brother will be happy to see me?” Tobio found himself asking his advisor. 

Sugawara-san paused in his ministrations before motioning for Tobio to sit on the bed. The alpha complied, watching as Sugawara-san picked up a comb and began to neatly arrange his sleep-disheveled hair. There was a thoughtful look on his face. Tobio could tell by the faint pinch of his eyebrows, the way he softly bit his bottom lip as his eyes narrowed. He had always known that to be the omega’s thinking face. 

“Your brother has always been… complicated,” Sugawara-san said carefully. The teeth of the comb brushed against Tobio’s scalp, making his eyes flutter shut in contentment. “Or perhaps I should say that your brother’s relation to you has always been complicated.”

Tobio was reluctant to agree, so he opted to let Sugawara-san’s words fall over him rather than respond. 

“Oikawa-sama has always been harder to you than he should have been,” Sugawara-san went on. “It was because you are an alpha and he is an omega.”

“That isn’t my brother’s fault,” Tobio said, perhaps a little too sharply. He felt a stutter in Sugawara-san’s otherwise smooth movements. Guilt nipped at his stomach, but he pushed it down in order to not turn the air bitter with his smell. 

“Of course not,” Sugawara-san murmured. “What I meant was that Oikawa-sama was intended to inherit the throne because of the laws put in place by King Yasutaro that would give the crown to the firstborn child of the king regardless of gender – secondary or otherwise. Your father – long may he reign – revoked that tradition. Oikawa-sama was incredibly upset, as you know.”

“My brother should be the one to be king,” Tobio muttered. 

Sugawara-san hummed as he placed the comb on the bedside table. “He should be,” he said in agreement. Tobio could feel the bed shift as the omega sat behind him. A warm hand slid across his shoulder, a gentle comfort that Tobio had become accustomed to over the past several years as he grew closer to Sugawara-san. “But you _must_ be. Oikawa-sama will the next queen of the Southern Kingdom. There is no other option for either of you except to take the mantle you have been given.”

Tobio looked at the silver-haired male over his shoulder. The latter gave him a reaffirming smile. Whenever Tobio doubted himself, Sugawara-san was always there to ease his concerns, to stand tall while he withered under the heat of his own ambition. 

“Now, it is time to go,” the omega said while beginning to stand. He waited as Tobio collected his wits, slowly rising to his feet. He took Sugawara-san’s arm to support him as they made their way out of the pavillion and into the gardens. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi were waiting for them, speaking quietly to one another. Whatever it was, it must have been private based on the flush of red across Kindaichi’s cheeks. They gave small bows upon noticing Tobio and Sugawara-san, and Tobio admired how nicely his friends have cleaned up. They wore the traditional colors of their homeland – navy, white, a spattering of carmine to accent it all. Kindaichi’s outfit was like Tobio’s own, except his bore the Kindaichi Clan crests rather than the royal family’s. Kunimi wore a navy kimono with large cranes taking flight from the hem, a distant snowy mountain in the background. He had pinned back his black hair with lovely golden ornaments his mate had gotten him with they first started courting. 

They trailed after Tobio and Sugawara-san, still talking in small tones as they neared the Southern Palace. Warm, yellow lights illuminated the marble, their shadows carving themselves from the stone into the dancing figures. Laughter and music was heard as they approached the entrance of the throne room, past the large pillars and the murals of the ocean. Inside, there would be food and drink and joy. More important, Tobio’s brother was in there. 

His grip tightened on Sugawara-san unknowingly as they waited for a courtier to announce their arrival to the Southern royal family. Laughingly lightly, the older male gently patted his hand, but he rested his fingers there in anticipation as well. 

“Do you think he will be happy to see me?” Tobio found himself asking, his voice on the cusp of a quiver. 

Sugawara-san squeezed his hand back. “Of course,” he said. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
